See What Happens When You Fall Asleep In Skool
by InvaderGAZ1
Summary: My dream i had when i fell asleep during english class. lots of invader zim involved. it is also a story of a girl trying to make sense of the world, and to make sense of people who are in it.
1. The Story

Hey! It's the triumphant return of ME! I started writing this in school. Its an actual event. I fell asleep in english class one day and had this dream. So all are true events. WOOOO!  
  
I don't own Invader Zim or any of the characters. They belong to Jhonen Vasquez.  
  
  
  
Zia was a normal 13 year old girl, living a normal, boring life, in her normal, mediocre  
  
skool. It was almost the end of the year and things weren't looking up. She had always  
  
been an outcast, a reject and was ignored, left to listen to music during class and no one  
  
cared. Another boring English class and she would go to Music, blasting her headphones  
  
louder than normal, blocking out the preps' incessant giggles and makeup tip crap. English  
  
was extra boring today, so she fell asleep, right on top of a pop-quiz the teacher was  
  
handing out.  
  
**  
  
She woke up only to find an empty classroom, which looked as if a tornado hit it with all  
  
the desks, turned over and papers everywhere. She left the room thinking that she was  
  
crazy, and was knocked down by a little thing running around screaming "iiiiiim late!!"  
  
and "Iiiiiiiiiim ruuunnninnngggg!" he stopped and Zia asked, "what are you late for?" GIR  
  
replied, "I don't KNOW" he started running again. Then he said, "HI!!! I'm GIR!!!!!"  
  
"what does the 'G' stand for?" replied Zia. "I don't KNOW" answered GIR. "hi im Zia"  
  
said Zia, but GIR just ran off screaming. He finally fell into a hole in the floor. Zia looked  
  
down it and fell herself. There was weird stuff all over the walls, melted clocks, Zim stuff,  
  
etc. she hit the bottom and landed in a room. There was a small door, in which the robot  
  
went through. Zia couldn't fit. The door was only as big as her head. Well it was fairly  
  
big, BUT THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT. On a table nearby there was a small brass key.  
  
  
  
  
  
------- hope you like it. I KNOW I KNOW its another alice in wonderland fic but it was a cool dream and there was even… (dramatic scary music) riverdancing! THE MADNESS!! So PLEASE REVIEW!!! And illistrations are welcome!!! 


	2. Of mooses and mice

Chapter 2 up quick! Please review!  
  
As Zia was wondering how she could get through the door, she noticed that it was locked  
  
anyway. The small brass key fit! But the door was still too small. She noticed another  
  
table across the room. It had a brainfreezy on it. She walked over to it and picked it up.  
  
The tag on it said 'DRINK ME' She wasn't sure if it was deadly or not, BUY HEY!! It's  
  
a brainfreezy, drink it! So she did. And after she was done sucking the icy goodness  
  
down, she was only 12 inches high! "now i can get through that door!" she said in  
  
excitement. But when she got there, she noticed that the key was still on the table.  
  
"errg!!!!" she then said in frustration. But then she noticed a box under the table. She  
  
opened it. There was 3 cookies inside it, they were labeled 'EAT ME'. "Maybe if I eat  
  
one, ill grow bigger!" so she ate one. She didn't grow, she didn't shrink. So she ate the  
  
rest. Now Zia was over nine feet tall, she grabbed the key. "wooo! Now I have the key,  
  
and im taller then….. really tall people!" but her head hit the fire lever, and water was  
  
filling up the room. "oh no!" Zia thought as she quickly turned it off. "phew! That was  
  
close."suddenly she heard noise, it was GIR! But before Zia could ask him anything, he  
  
was running off again. She was confused, why  
  
was GIR running away from her. but the bigger question was, was she the same. "am I  
  
still me, maybe this is a dream, maybe I'm someone else!" "but who am I?" she thought  
  
for a minute and then figured it all. "there are so many people in the world, everyone is  
  
different. But when you're different, no one likes you. WHY DOES EVERYTHING  
  
HAVE TO BE SO COMPLICATED!!!???" she said. But suddenly she was growing  
  
Smaller. But the water was still in the room! She was shorter than the water's hight. "O  
  
CRAP!" she said loudly, but she just kept swimming. She looked over and saw a moose,  
  
the size of a mouse swimming next to her. she climbed on it and it swam to the door. Zia  
  
got off the moose, opened the door and stepped out into the world behind the door. 


	3. who am I what am I?

CHAPTA 3!! This chapter makes fun of all the stoopid kids in school that think they're soooooooo cool cuz they do drugs. GET A LIFE!! (this wasn't in my dream, it just makes sense to be here though, because of the caterpillar)  
  
As Zia was walking, she found a tree, and there was a bunch of people sitting under it.  
  
They were smokin something. She didn't care, as she was about to leave, one said, "hey!  
  
Who are you?" Zia turned around and said "well, my name is Zia, but I really don't know  
  
WHO I am." She then said, "can you tell me who YOU are?" the guy  
  
remained silent. Zia walked away, but then he yelled to her, " wait, come back" she  
  
walked back. He said, "have you changed at all?" Zia replied, "I don't know, all I know  
  
is that I don't know. But if I knew, then I might not know that I know that I know who I  
  
am, or if I had changed." The guy just looked at her and said " whatever" Zia walked  
  
away. She fell and landed in a birds nest. The bird accused her of being a fox, because a  
  
fox would eat the eggs. He said to her " you MUST be a fox, you've come to eat my  
  
eggs!" Zia replied, "I'm not a fox, and I don't want to eat your eggs" "the bird then  
  
asked, "if your not a fox, then what are you?" Zia then replied "everyone is different. I  
  
know im not a fox. But I don't know what I am some people are preppy, some are gothy,  
  
some are punk-ish and the list goes on." The bird then said "so I suppose you're just a  
  
person trying to figure out who and what you are." "yea, I guess!" Zia said. "at least  
  
you're not a fox" the bird then said, then flew away. "that was weird" Zia then said.  
  
  
  
Sorry short chapter, I promise the next one will be longer. please review! I will put another chapter to my other fic soon . remember: ITS NOT WHO YOU ARE LABELED AS, IT WHO YOU REALLY ARE, AND IF YOU SHOW IT TO THE ONES WHO LABELED YOU.  
  
----now a promotional message from our sponsors  
  
EAT SOAP!!!! 


End file.
